Basketballs
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: This happens after PP. Teslaff drags Danny and Sam into the school's mixed basketball team. Can Danny balance the games, practices, Sam, and ghosts? Read to find out. I don't like sports so a warning...there will be no detail with the game. DXS. One-shot


**A/N Still a total blank for the Royals. If you're reading it and have ANY ideas PLEASE help! This takes place after PP. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

16 year old Danny was in his room alone, bored to death. His parents were at a ghost convention and Jazz was in college. Danny sighed. Tucker was on vacation with his family and Sam was on house arrest by her parents. Danny decided to dig in closet to see if he could find something to do, "Huh?" Danny said when he found a basketball, "How did this…oh yeah. Dad gave it to me when I was ten. Well, it's something to do."

Danny went to the back yard where there was a basketball hoop and started playing. Thanks to all his ghost hunting he had great reflexes and could keep good control of the ball. Danny smiled as he played; he hadn't had this much fun in a while. Suddenly, the ball was taken away from him, "Wha-Sam?" Danny said shocked.

Sam laughed, "Is _Inviso-bill_ having fun with a ball?" she asked.

Danny glared at Sam, "I don't know _Samantha_ what did it look like?"

Sam glared, "Okay," Sam said passing the ball to him, "One on one?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you under house arrest?" Danny asked.

"Grandma let me go and my parents are on another 'business trip' so are you going to play or are you going to ask questions all day?"

Danny smirked, "Bring it on Manson," Danny said and easily made a three-pointer.

The ball went through the hoop and Sam grabbed it and Danny smirked again, "Okay," Sam said and went beside Danny and threw the ball.

The ball went through the hoop with a swoosh, "That's not that hard," Sam said.

Danny laughed, "Okay, a real game then," Danny said and began dribbling the ball up and down the court with Sam chasing him.

Danny and Sam played for three hours before they decided to call it a tie, "Pretty good Danny," Sam said out of breath.

"Not bad yourself Sam," Danny said equally out of breath.

"Fenton! Manson!" a voice said.

"Ah!" Danny and Sam yelled in shock, "Coach Teslaff?"

"You two…were amazing!" the coach said.

"Uh…thanks," Sam said.

"Why are you in my backyard?" Danny said.

"I can smell talent a mile away," Coach Teslaff said.

"Okay…" Danny said.

"Why would you keep this talent in your backyard?" Teslaff yelled.

"Because I just found the ball and I was bored," Danny said.

"Well, starting Monday you're both on the school's mixed basketball team," Teslaff said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Danny and Sam said, but the coach was already gone, "Great."

Danny sighed, "Just what I need," he said, "More activities."

"It won't be that bad," Sam said, "I'll be there too."

Danny looked at Sam, "Thanks," he said, "You should be getting home."

"I guess," Sam said and kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Danny said.

_Monday_

"You're kidding!" Tucker said.

"Nope," Danny said putting his math book in his locker, "Sam and I are on the school basketball team."

"Ah!" Dash yelled.

"Get back here Baxter!" Sam yelled.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled, "CALL OFF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What did you do?" Danny asked the quarterback.

Dash yelled instead of answering. Danny sighed and grabbed Sam by her arm, "What did he do?" Danny asked.

Sam growled, "He tried to kiss me!" Sam yelled.

Danny went wide eyed. Tucker went over to Dash, "Run," Tucker warned, "Cause now you're going to have both Phantom and Sam after you."

Danny growled his eyes glowing green, "DASH!" Danny and Sam yelled and chased after him.

"Ah!" Dash yelled.

"Fenton! Manson!" Teslaff yelled, "Practice! Gym! Now!"

Danny and Sam froze, "Fine," they said in unison.

Dash sighed with relief. Hours later, Danny and Sam were breathing heavily, "You lasted longer than the whole team put together!" Teslaff said happily.

"Thanks?" Danny said, "You can thanks ghost fighting for that."

"Same here," Sam said.

"You two will be in the game tomorrow," Teslaff said.

Danny and Sam sighed, "Do we have a choice?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Teslaff said throwing them red and white basketball uniforms, "Be here at 5:00pm tomorrow night."

"I hope you do realize that I have a town to protect," Danny said, "So I can't promise you anything."

Danny and Sam left and glared at Dash as they passed him. Danny grabbed Sam's hand as they walked. Sam snuggled into Danny, "Tired?" Danny asked.

"A little," Sam answered.

Danny smiled and picked her up bridal style and transformed. He smiled at Sam and took off towards her house. Sam held Danny's neck and snuggled closer into his chest. Danny chuckled and nuzzled his face in her hair. Danny phased into Sam's room and set her down on her bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Night Sam," Danny said.

Sam gave him a soft kiss, but a little longer than he gave her, "Night Danny. See you tomorrow."

Danny smiled and phased out of Sam's house and headed to his own. Sam hung her uniform up and got ready for bed.

_Tuesday at Practice_

"Ten more laps," Teslaff yelled at the team, "Come on weaklings! Why is it that only Fenton and Manson aren't breathing heavily? Do I have to sending you all into ghost fighting?"

"Bad idea!" Sam said, "Some of these ghosts are hard even for Danny."

"Yeah," Danny said, "And I've got two years' experience."

"Then all of you work harder! We have a game in a few hours! Ten more laps!"

The team, minus Danny and Sam groaned, but continued to run. Danny stopped and his ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," Danny said, "Coach! Ghost!"

Teslaff sighed, "Go on, but you need to be here by game time," she said, "Manson go with him, it may help."

Sam nodded and Danny transformed, "We're not making any promises," Danny said, "But if it's the Box Ghost then we'll be back in a few seconds."

Danny picked Sam up bridal style and flew out the gym doors. Danny set Sam down and they looked around, "Where could they be?" Sam asked.

Danny's ghost sense went off, "Don't know, but they're here," Danny said.

"Hello Dearies," Lunch Lady said, "Have you seen my daughter? Or my husband?"

"Uh…" Danny and Sam said, "No."

"Okay," Lunch Lady said, "Sorry to bother you. Box Lunch! Boxy!"

With that Lunch Lady disappeared. Danny and Sam looked at each other, "That was…odd," Sam said.

Danny nodded, "I said it once and I'll say it again…ew," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Sam nodded and Danny turned human, "Back to practice than," Danny said.

Sam sighed, "That's too…I won't say easy, but boring," she said.

Danny nodded, "Well, what can we do?' Danny said, "I can't exactly make us disappear without Teslaff knowing and then we'll get in trouble."

Sam sighed, "Guess you're right," Sam said, "Let's go."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and they walked back to the gym, "Fenton! Manson!" Teslaff said, "Do to the team's complaints you have two hours of free time before the game."

With that Teslaff left. Danny and Sam looked at each other, "Now what?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged, "Want to work on the history project?"

"Sure," Sam said and they walked to the library.

_Two Hours Later_

Danny and Sam returned to the gym and found the team warming up on one side of the gym and the other team on the other side, "Fenton! Manson!" Teslaff said, "You're both team captains. So captain the team and no powers Fenton, unless you're about to run into a wall or something."

"I know that," Danny said, "And since when are we team captains?"

"Since I said so," Teslaff said, "Now get going!"

Danny and Sam sighed and went over to the team who looked ready to pass out, "Practice is too hard on them," Sam whispered to Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at the other team and his ghost sense went off, "What?" Danny said confused.

"It's probably just the Box Ghost and Box Lunch," Sam said.

Danny nodded and looked at the other team again, "Okay, since you're all tired," Danny said, "We still need most of you to play, but you can just give the ball to either me or Sam. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone nodded gratefully, "And we'll talk to Teslaff about us running practices from now on," Sam said.

Everyone sighed with relief, "Thanks," they said.

Danny's ghost sense went off again. Danny glanced around, "I don't get it," Danny said.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "It'll be fine," Sam said, "But, just to be on the safe side warn Teslaff and the judges so if you have to go ghost we won't be disqualified."

Danny nodded and followed Sam's instructions. Teslaff and the judges agreed as long as he didn't use his powers to win the game. The game started (**A/N Okay I don't like sports so I have no idea how they're played, so I'm going to have to skip all the detail. Sorry!**) and the other team had the ball and was going towards the hoop. Danny managed to get the ball and passed it to Sam just as his ghost sense went off again, "This is going to get annoying," Danny said and followed Sam to their hoop.

20 minutes into the game and Danny's ghost sense had gone off 20 times. Danny called a time out with the score four to seven with Casper losing. The game was stopped and Danny and Sam began to talk, "Okay, unless the Box Ghost and Box Lunch are watching the game it's not them," Danny said.

"Then who?" Sam asked.

Danny's ghost sense went off again, "That's it," Danny said, "It's too dangerous for the game to continue."

Sam nodded and they went over to the judges and explained what was happening, "And you're positive it's a dangerous ghost," Teslaff asked.

Danny nodded, "If it was just the Box Ghost or his daughter my ghost sense would only go off once or twice because he's less of a threat," Danny explained.

"Okay," one judge said, "Can this wait until half time so we can call a fair game?"

"I suppose," Danny said, "How long will that be?"

"This half only has 20 minutes left," Teslaff said.

Danny nodded, "I guess that's okay," he said and grabbed Sam's hand and walked back over to the team, "Okay the game will last until halftime so do your best and keep passing the ball to me and Sam."

The team nodded and the timeout ended. After ten minutes Casper and the other team were tied. Danny and Sam drank some water while the other team talked, "Attention," came one judge, "Do to a ghost threat the game will only last ten more minutes. If the game remains a tie the teams will have a rematch."

Danny's ghost sense went off again and he choked on his water, "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Ghost sense and drinking water don't mix," Danny said.

Sam gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips, "Better?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled, "Much, come on the games about to start again."

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and they went on the court. The game ended 14 to 10 with Casper winning. Sam hugged Danny excited, "You did it Danny!"

Danny's ghost sense went off again, "Not yet, we still need to get everyone out of here," Danny said.

Sam nodded. Danny transformed, "Alright!" Danny yelled getting everyone's attention, "I don't know where the ghost is so everyone needs to calmly leave the gym!"

Everyone slowly left the gym and the other team went to their bus. Just as half the gym was empty the gym doors closed and the lights went out, "Of course," Danny muttered.

"Ah!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Danny yelled and lite up his hand with his ecto blast, "Sam where are you!"

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, "Danny! It's Walker! We're-Ah!"

"Sam!" Danny yelled and made the ecto light bigger, "Walker! Put Sam down!"

"I will punk if you serve your sentence then we may just let your little girlfriend go," Walker said.

"I thought we talked about this!" Danny yelled, "Because I saved the Ghost Zone that my so-called sentence was gone! Now put Sam down!"

"That was during the Christmas Truce," Walker said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Danny yelled.

"I don't have to, I have your girlfriend," Walker said.

Sam struggled, "Let me go!" Sam yelled.

"Not going to-" Walker started, but was hit by one of Danny's ice blasts.

Danny caught Sam, "Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded, "Do you have the portable portal?" she asked.

Danny nodded and aimed it and Walker and fired. Once Walker was gone the gym lights came on and doors opened. Everyone ran out screaming and Danny set Sam down and turned human, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny held her close and kissed her back. They broke away, "I'm fine Danny," Sam said and hugged him close.

Danny transformed and flew Sam back home. The next day the other team called a rematch do to the game being cut short; they were given the rematch. Danny and Sam were in Danny's backyard with their team holding practice. Danny and Sam found a way for practice to be fun and the team gets just as much out of it as they did Teslaff's practice, but they didn't use all their energy. Danny and Sam ran the team so smoothly that Teslaff only had to appear at the games, she actually only needed to appeared at one or two games. The Casper High Basketball Team remained undefeated up until Danny and Sam graduated two years later.

Danny and Sam got married, much to Sam's parents' dismay, at age 18 and moved into their own little house in Amity Park. Sam works at the local zoo taking care of the animals and also opened a community garden where many people come and get fresh fruits and vegetables. Danny worked as a middle school teacher teaching about space and stars because he couldn't leave Amity Park for more than two days.

Danny walked into his house yawning, "Dang, long day," Danny said to himself, "Sam!" Danny called hanging his jacket up.

Danny looked around then decided to go into the kitchen, "Sam?" Danny said when he saw her cooking, "What are you doing?"

Sam turned and smiled, "Nothing," she said.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what happened," Danny said, "You hate cooking and only do it when something happened."

Sam smiled and walked over to him and kissed him deeply. Danny broke away, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's going on?"

Sam smiled, "Promise you won't faint?" Sam said.

Danny looked at his wife funny, "Sam, I'm 21, I don't faint."

Sam smirked and let go of him, "Okay then," Sam said, "You're going to be a daddy in seven months."

Danny went wide eyed, "You're kidding right?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head and Danny fainted, "Tucker and Jazz owe me 80 bucks," Sam said, "I know Danny better than they ever will."

**A/N Okay I had to end it there because I just found out my Spanish teacher's pregnant and I'm so happy for her. Although, I don't think her husband did that, but I always think it's funny when a grown man faints. Sorry for not updating any of my stories recently, Final Exams are next week and everything was due today. So I've been busy this whole week. So I hope you won't kill me and I still need help with the Royals so any help will make me happy.**


End file.
